Those Three Words
by Kick Caskett
Summary: Set during Season 5 with no spoilers. Those three words,are said to much. They're not enough… Kate was going to tell him. The words were on the edge of her tongue.


**A/N: Yes Thre3, I am well aware how sappy this is but, deal with it! To everyone else, I hope you like it. This idea came to me whilst watching 'After the storm' and 'Cloudy with a chance of murder' for like the 100****th**** time. Enjoy :D**

~ O ~ o ~ O ~

_Those three words,_

_Are said to much,_

_They're not enough…_

_Chasing Cars – Snow Patrol_

~ O ~ o ~ O ~

**Those Three Words**

Kate was going to tell him. The words were on the edge of her tongue. But she chickened out. Again. It was not that she didn't want to tell him, it was just she wanted to find the perfect moment. She knew how much he loved her, and he had reminder her heaps of times before. He had to know right. After all she had shown him plenty of times. But this was different. Once she says those three words, there is no taking them back.

~ O ~ o ~ O ~

Castle and Beckett slumped through the door to Castle's loft. Castle quickly flicked the lights on and proceeded to make his way around his home. It had been a very long day at the precinct, starting with a 3am wake up call. Both of them were exhausted and all they wanted to do was eat and collapse on the bed in each other's arms. This case had been especially taxing on Kate after she knew the victim from high school. It didn't make matters easier that she was once friends with the killer.

Castle was trying to support her, but she tended to push him away. It was probably the one thing that he couldn't stand about her. She had always been an independent woman but she was slowly learning to lean on Castle a little more each day.

Beckett dropped her bags on the couch and put her coat in the closet by the front door. Castle made his way straight to the kitchen to get some dinner sorted. She had become accustomed to Castle's loft; it felt as though it was a second home to her.

"Looks like there is no food in the fridge" said Castle as he closed the door shut before quickly flicking through the cupboards, searching for any traces of edible food. "Mother must have had another one of her little parties." Kate smiled as she exited the closet and went to plop herself on the couch. It was probably the first time she had smiled in the last 24 hours. She just really wanted to put her feet up and drink a glass of wine.

"Want to order in?" asked Castle as he pulled a string of take away menus from the draws. Kate nodded as she begrudgingly got up off the couch to check out the menu's.

"Chinese sounds good" she stated as she sat on the chair next to the island.

Castle pulled out his phone and dialled the number of the best Chinese restaurant in town. _Only the best for his girl_, he thought

"Kate" he asked to get her attention. She was fixated on the menus in front of her and not paying much attention to what he was saying, her mind was still thinking about the case. "What did you want from the Chinese restaurant?" asked Castle as he began to flick through the menu picking his own dish.

"I love you."

The words just flew out of her mouth without a second thought. She quickly brought her hands to her mouth in the hope that those three words just weren't spoken. Her eyes widened once she saw that Castle was yet to move. He was frozen in shock, she presumed. This was certainly not the right moment, and she knew that.

Castle just stood there speechless. _Did she really just say she loves me in response to what Chinese dish she wants?_

"Pork fried rice" she replied quickly in the hope that Castle didn't hear her previous statement.

Castle stood there still dumbfounded. His mind went into overdrive thinking that he was hearing things. But an overwhelming part of him knew what she had just said.

"Castle!" snapped Beckett trying to break him from the trance he was in.

"You just said you love me." Castle words were barely a whisper. It was more for him to admit to himself that this maddening woman was in love with _him_.

"No I didn't" retorted Beckett. This was not how she imagined her admission of love would go. But it was out there now and there wasn't anything she could do about it. She tried to cover it up, but they both knew what was just said between them. The final hurdle in their relationship

Castle had a smile as wide as his face would allow. "Yes you did" teased Castle, his voice laced with happiness and excitement. He began to do a _happy dance_ around the island in his kitchen. "You love me" he continued to chance over and over again, mainly just to tease her but it also allowed the information to sink in.

"Castle!" she snapped, gaining his attention. "May I remind you that I have a gun." Castle stopped jumping around a pulled Beckett close to him wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I love you too" he replied softly before kissing Kate. They broke apart only to stare into each other's eyes.

It was love.

~ O ~ o ~ O ~

_If I lay here,_

_If I just lay here,_

_Would you lie with me and just forget the world…_

_Chasing Cars – Snow Patrol_

~ O ~ o ~ O ~

**Feedback is much appreciated… xx Kick Caskett**


End file.
